


Goodnight, little Wolf

by DakotaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cuddling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Overprotective Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaStark/pseuds/DakotaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoT ep 1x01 one-shot, Feast at Winterfell extended scene: Where Robb puts Arya in bed, but when she can't sleep, she asks Robb to stay with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dakota-stark

Arya sighed and looked around the crowded hall. The Starks were hosting a party for the Lannisters who just arrived in Winterfell and it seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves.

She saw King Robert, surrounded by women and ale. He was laughing loudly, grabbing a woman by her hips. Arya noticed he was very drunk.

Then she saw Queen Cersei on the other side of the room, who was watching bitterly how her husband was getting drunk. Arya's Lady mother was sitting next to the Queen.

She saw her father as well, but he was talking to uncle Benjen of the Night's Watch. Her half-brother Jon always said he wanted to join the Night's Watch, but their Lord father always told him he was too young. Arya swallowed, but Jon was now fourteen, almost a man grown...

When Arya looked at the table across her, she saw her sister Sansa, who was probably discussing something 'important' with her friend Jeyne Poole, Arya rolled her eyes, their conversation was probably going about Prince Joffrey Baratheon.

Arya had noticed earlier today that Sansa was already in love with the prince the moment she laid eyes on him. Arya found it ridiculous. Sansa was only eleven, what did she even know about love? But somehow it was good that she liked him, she was his betrothed after all.

But Arya didn't like Joffrey. She didn't like his smug face and additude, and she didn't like the way he acted towards Jon, calling him a bastard. Of course Jon was Lord Eddard Stark's bastard, but Joffrey said it in a mocking tone. And towards Robb when they were battling against eachother with their wooden swords. When Robb was winning all the rounds, Joffrey threatened that if they were fighting with real swords, he could easily kill Robb. 

Arya knew that Joff was way too weak against Robb, but at the thought of somebody hurting her brothers, she had to bite her lip. Suddenly, she felt a hard poke in her arm. "Ouch, that hurts, you know!" she loudly said to her little brother Bran, who was playing with their youngest brother Rickon. "Oh, sorry Arya." he immediately apologized, Arya nodded, rubbing her arm. Little Rickon suddenly pulled at Bran's sleeve and Bran attacked him, ignoring Arya. 

She looked at the plate with food in front of her, then at Sansa, and suddenly, she grinned. She put some of her food on a spoon and threw it at her older sister. When the food hit her face, Sansa gasped. "Arya!" she yelled in anger. Arya couldn't stop laughing. 

There was food on Sansa's dress, on her face and even in her hair! Sansa's friend was wiping some of the food away, but had a hard time containing her laugh. "It's not funny!" Sansa squealed, Arya saw Robb and Theon bursting out in laughter. Sansa's Septa rushed over to Sansa. "She always does this." She sobbed. 

Suddenly, Arya felt two strong arms grabbing her and lifting her from the table. Arya looked behind her, it was Robb. "Time for bed." he announced, nodded at their mother and led his little sister out of the hall. Arya groaned. 

When they were out of the hall, Arya tried to run past Robb, back to the feast, but he was too fast, he quickly stopped her and carried her bridal-style all the way to her room.

When they entered Arya's chamber, he threw her on her bed, Arya giggled and Robb smiled at her. Arya's Direwolf named Nymeria was waiting nicely for her boss to return. "Good afternoon, Nymeria." Robb greeted the direwolf. 

He walked towards her closet, took her night gown and handed it formally. "There you go, my Lady." he said and grinned. Arya raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a Lady." she said.

"Yes you are, little Lady." he teased and gave her a kiss on her head. Then, she gave him a hard punch on the chest. "Auch." he said, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "What did I deserve that for?" he complained. Arya gave him a smile. "shouldn't have called me a Lady." 

Robb chuckled. "Okay, Warrior Queen, get ready for bed. I'll be waiting outside." Arya nodded. When she was just ready, Robb knocked on the door. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Come in." Arya responded. She jumped in bed and winked Nymeria to come. She let Nymeria sleep at the end of her bed, Arya felt safer if she did that.

Robb came in and jumped on Arya's bed as well. "So, are you ready to sleep?" he asked his little sister. "No." Arya confessed. "I'm not tired yet." She said with a cheeky smile. Robb bit his lip and frowned. "Hmm, what should we do about that?" he asked Arya, who was deeply thinking.

"I know, tell me a story!" she said in exitement. Robb sighed. "Shall I bring Old Nan? She knows lots of stories." but Arya shook her head wildly. "No, Robb. She's boring, I want you!" Robb smiled and nodded.

"Alright." he gave in. "What would you like to hear?" Arya shruged. "I don't know. You're older, you probably know far more stories than I do." she said.

Robb thought for a moment, then, he smiled. "Okay, I've got one. But you must lay under your blanket, or you'll get cold." he said like the older, protective brother he was. Arya crawled under her blanket, she snuggled against Robb rested her head on Robb's chest. 

He put an arm around her and pulled her towards him. Robb cleared his throat."Alright. So once there were two wolves, a brother and a sister." he began his story.

"Sometimes, they had their little fights, but they did love eachother very much. But one day, the sister had to march South, for their other sister who was going to marry a lion. The brother didn't like this idea at all, but eventually gave in.

But the lions were very mean and rude for the sister, so the brother travelled all the way south and killed all the lions, and he saved his sisters."

Arya had tears in her eyes. It was silent for a while. "This story wasn't from Nan, was it?" Arya asked. Robb shook his head. "No little one, it wasn't." he admitted.

"I don't want to go to King's Landing, Robb." she said, tightening her grip. "I want to stay with you , and Jon and Bran and Rickon. And Hodor!" Robb stroke her hair and snickered, but then he saw Arya was still not happy. He looked Arya in the eyes. 

"Arya, you'll be alright. I'm sure the Lannisters will be nice to you. Or else I will come and save you." he promised.

"But you will be Lord of Winterfell once father is away, you'll be too busy and forget all about me." Arya quietly said, struggling to keep down her tears. 

Robb grinned. "Little wolf of mine, how could I ever forget you?" and he ruffled her hair. "I will miss you, too, y'know." he sighed and hugged his little sister tightly. "I'll ask father to let me visit you as soon as possible." Arya assured her brother. "Then I will welcome you with brand new stories." Robb confirmed.

Arya yawned, she was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. She felt safe in Robb's arms, no Lannister could touch her right now. No Queen Cersei, no Jaime, no Tyrion the 'Imp' and no Joffrey. Because Robb could kill them all. He'll keep her safe. And with that thought, she drifted into a deep sleep.

When he noticed Arya was asleep, Robb slowly released her and carefully layed her on her back. He blew out the candles candles in her chamber and walked towards the door. Nymeria jumped on the foot of Arya's bed. Robb smiled, still saddened by the fact that tomorrow, he had to say goodbye to his father and sisters.

First, he visited his own Direwolf Grey Wind, who was guarding his room, and then Robb headed back to the feast.

~The End~


End file.
